Conversations With Connie
by SuperSpy
Summary: After a bet with Lily doesn't go in his favour, James does the only thing possible...He masquerades as a girl named Connie Carter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Um yeah…I own it. Mhm. RIIIIIIGHT.

**A/N:** Right, so, a new time in my life and a new story. I don't know how long this will be, but it will last (hopefully) at least a couple of chapters.

* * *

**Conversations With Connie**

**Chapter One: In Which a Bet Goes Wrong**

Hogwarts, the esteemed school of witchcraft and wizardry, was oddly quiet. There were no students in the corridors, no children wrecking havoc in the great hall, and surprisingly, no young couples snogging madly in broom closets.

Instead, the majority of the student body was gathered outside, not far from the lake, in a large ring.

In the center of that ring stood the infamous Head Boy and Head Girl.

Which could only mean on thing: Trouble.

And everyone wanted a front row seat to watch what went down. The crowd shoved, shouldered, elbowed and prodded each other, all fighting to see what was happening.

"JAMES POTTER JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Ah yes, Lily Evans, the Head Girl. She was quite a sight that afternoon. Her hair was a soft auburn colour, and curled loosely over her shoulders. Her face was flushed pink with anger, and her eyes held what some might have called a maniacal gleam.

"Come on, love, it's only a matter of time."

And there was James Potter, the Head Boy by some fluke chance, smiling smugly at her, which only served to anger Lily even more. He ran a hand roughly through his black, unkempt hair, and then fixed his glasses. Lily's face grew hot with anger.

"Only a matter of time until _what,_ Potter?"

James took a step closer, and leaned in slightly, as if what he was about to say was a well guarded secret.

"Why, until you fall in love with me, of course."

Lily was filled with so much unadulterated rage that she could have slapped him.

In fact, she did.

James gingerly rubbed his now sore cheek.

"You," she growled, jabbing a slender finger into the center of his well muscled chest, "are a prat. I will _never_ fall in love with you."

And there it was; his opening. James had been waiting for her to say that since the moment he had initiated the argument. You see, James Potter had a plan.

"Are you sure about that, Lily my sweet?" he baited.

"Yes, I'm sure," she snapped, "And stop with the pet names," she added angrily.

James face split into a charming, provocative smile.

"So then you wouldn't be opposed to a little wager, then?"

Lily's brilliant green eyes narrowed, "What sort of bet are we talking about, Potter?"

"Oh nothing too complicated, I just get to kiss you for as long as I like-"

"No!" she shouted, cutting him off, "No bloody way!"

"But Lily," James said, wearing a smile to rival the Cheshire cat, "You just said that you'd _never_ fall in love with me, so what harm is there in a kiss?"

She seemed to contemplate it for a minute.

She frowned and then eyed him warily, "What's in it for me?"

"As I was saying," he said, smiling yet again, "I get to kiss you for as long as I like. And if at the end of that kiss, you don't have even the slightest urge to do it again, I'll…" he let his sentence trail off, for the first time worried about what he was willing to wager.

"You'll, _what_, Potter?"

He too a deep breath.

"I'll never speak to you again."

A momentary hush fell over the crowd as they waited for Lily's response. Her pretty, pink mouth curved into a vivacious smile.

"Mr Potter, you have got your self a deal."

The crowd burst into a frienzy. They practically vibrated with excitement as James took a step towards Lily. The onlookers fell reverantly silent as he gently placed a hand on her cheek. He hesitated, searching her face for a moment.

"Well come on, Potter," she prodded, "Let's get this debacle over with."

James briefly contemplated backing out of the deal, but instead, lowered his head to Lily, and kissed her softly on the mouth.

The kiss started out slowly, tentatively, as James tried to coax a response from Lily, but she simply stood stock still in his arms. And then, something miraculous happened; Lily Evans started kissing him back.

James felt his heart fill with glee. He deepened the kiss, and it started to grow more passionate. His hands were fisted in her hair, and Lily had her hands on his chest. She gently started walking him backwards, kissing him all the while.

And then she hastily pulled away, wiped her arm across her mouth, glared at James and with one great push, she shoved him into the lake. James spluttered for air when he got to the surface.

"Happy, James? You got your kiss and I never want to do that again, now LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted fiercely, turning sharply on her heel and striding back to the castle.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew hurried over to help their friend out of the lake.

"Tough luck, mate," Sirius said, offering James a hand. James took it, and hauled himself up. He took his glasses off, dried them, replaced them, and then took a good look at his sopped wet clothes before letting out a deep sigh.

"What are you going to do now, Prongs?" Remus asked, gazing questioningly at his long time friend. James furrowed his brow.

"I don't know, Moony," he said, running a hand absent-mindedly through his wet hair, "But on the bright side, she called me James."

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so let me know what you think so far. Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** No. I don't own anything, ok?

**A/N:** Ok, so chapter two. Here goes….Enjoy.

* * *

**Conversations With Connie**

**Chapter Two: In Which James Becomes Connie Carter**

James Potter flopped down on his four poster bed with an unsatisfied sigh. He took off his glasses and rubbed a hand roughly over his face.

Sirius Black came tumbling into the room, soon followed by Remus and Peter. Sirius flicked his hair out of his eyes to get a better look at his friend.

Today marked the end of the first day where James wasn't allowed to speak to Lily Evans. It hadn't gone so well.

"Prongs, mate, you ok?" Sirius asked, watching his friend carefully. James nodded, his eyes closed as he lay on his bed. Remus sat down his bed and sighed, "It's your own fault, James. You shouldn't have made that bet with her."

"Moony, I don't think that's helping," Sirius growled, glaring at his friend. Remus rolled his eyes, "He had to have known he was going to lose."

James stared up at the ceiling, not really absorbing what his friends were saying, but instead letting the words wash over him.

Had he known he would lose undoubtedly?

It had crossed his mind.

But he had had the faint hope that he could make her see… that he could make her see just how much he loved her, and that she could love him too.

Obviously, that had backfired.

Or had it?

James sat up abruptly, and looked around frantically.

"Prongs, what is it?" Remus asked, looking concerned. Sirius stepped closer to his friend, "Prongsie…are you ok?" he asked tentatively. Peter watched quietly from his bed.

"Padfoot, where's that spell book?" James asked, jumping to his feet and then dropping to his knees to search under the bed.

"Which one, James…We have several in case you haven't noticed…" he trailed off, gesturing to the messy room that was littered with scraps of paper and text books. A couple lay open, their pages bent or torn, while shirts and ties and a few random socks hung off the beds and were strewn across the floor.

James began picking up all of them, reading the titles and then tossing them over his shoulder.

"Maybe if you took a moment to tell us what your looking-" Remus started, sounding only slightly exasperated. James cut him off, exclaiming excitedly, "Found it!"

"Found what, James?" Peter asked, trying to peek over James' should too see which book he had. Remus' eyes flicked over the title, and he peered curiously at James.

"Are you serious, Prongs?"

"What?" Sirius asked, looking between his two friends like they were playing a game of tennis, "What is it?"

"It's the only choice I have, Moony," James said, flipping through the pages of the text to find the appropriate spell.

"But really, what good will it do?"

"What?" Sirius asked, still well outside the loop, "What good will _what_ do?"

Peter scurried off his bed, and ran round to see the spell James was reading through. He looked up at his friend, his small, beady eyes questioning.

"You're gonna be a girl?"

"What?!" Sirius exploded, his handsome face splattered with a look of shock and confusion.

"Not permanently, Padfoot," James consoled, "Just temporarily."

"But why?"

"So I can find out what Lily really thought about that kiss."

* * *

It was Saturday, and James was in the bathroom, perfecting his new disguise as the others waited outside, anxiously pacing by the door. 

"You know, James," Remus called from outside the bathroom door, "This isn't going to be easy."

"I know."

"You can't just walk up to Lily and ask her. You have to gain her trust," Remus said. Sirius nodded in concordance, even though James couldn't see him.

"I know," came James muffled reply through the heavy wooden door of the bathroom.

"Well," sighed Remus, "As long as you know."

It was then that the door swung in, and out stepped a thin girl with pale skin. James wasn't remarkably pretty as a girl, but he had long black hair, and his same hazel eyes. He was wearing a girl's uniform they had stolen previously from the laundry. He smiled at them, looking the picture of girlish innocence.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet Connie Carter," James said, his voice still rumbling and masculine. He pulled out his wand and tapped his throat, muttering a spell. When he spoke, his voice was airy and feminine.

"Well?" he asked, seeking their approval. Remus looked impressed, and nodded his approval. Sirius chuckled.

"I can't believe you're a girl."

"I can still hex you into oblivion, Padfoot," James threatened, but his menacing words didn't achieve the desired effect. Sirius just laughed and shook his head, his eyes full of mirth, "I can't take you seriously when you're dolled up like that."

James frowned and was about to throttle Sirius when Remus clicked his tongue disapprovingly. James turned to look at him, "What?"

"That's not how a girl walks, James."

"Oh."

He looked down at his feet, and tried to remember how Lily looked as she walked. The image easily sprang to mind. He saw the curls of her hair, and the subtle sway of her hips.

James set about trying to imitate it. Peter watched from his bed, a magazine propped up on his knee.

"You look like you're having a spasm," he muttered.

"Why don't _you_ do it then?" James snapped, growing frustrated.

"Jamesies, m'boy, it's all in the swagger," Sirius said casually, standing to join his friend in the center of the room, "Watch."

Sirius, straightened himself, wore a very pleasant expression and wafted across the room, exactly like a girl would.

"That's just creepy, Padfoot," Peter said, getting up and leaving the room. Sirius shrugged, "He's just jealous he isn't as talented as I am."

Remus smirked, "Right, that's what it is."

* * *

The three of them stood huddled outside the Three Broom sticks, the early spring air nipping at the exposed skin of their faces and hands. 

"Alright this is perfect, Lily's alone and there's only one table free," Sirius said, pointing to a table they could just see through the window, "Remus and I will go in, and fetch that table, then you ask if you can sit with Lily because there are no free ones."

"Do you think she'll really let me sit with her?"

"Lily's nice to other people," Remus said.

"She's never nice to me."

"I meant besides you."

"Oh,"

"For the love of Butterbeer, come on Remus, let's go in so 'Connie' can get his poofy arse in there already."

"I'm not a poof," James muttered darkly, watching his friend nonchalantly enter the Three Broomsticks. James counted till ten before slowly sauntering into the bar. He made a show of looking around for a table, before nervously approaching Lily.

"Um, excuse me?" he asked, his voice quiet and feminine. Lily looked up, her green gaze inquisitive, "Yes?"

"There are no free tables…Would you…would you mind if I sat with you?"

Lily hesitated, then nodded, a complacent look on her features.

"I'm Lily Evans, by the way, and you are?"

James, his heart racing, said, "Connie. Connie Carter."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Connie. You go to Hogwarts?" Lily asked, taking in his robes. He nodded.

"Funny, I don't remember ever seeing you…what house are you in?"

"Gryffindor," He answered, without thinking. He wanted to slam his head on the table. He should have said Slytherin…there was less chance that Lily knew all the members of Slytherin.

"What year?" she asked, her delicate brows knit together as she studied his face, trying to remember it.

"Uh…sixth…" he said quietly. He was beginning to panic, and he could feel sweat beginning to bead up on his brow. He tugged at the neck of his shit, feeling uncomfortable.

"Hmmm…strange, you look familiar, but I can't quite place you."

"Oh, no worries…" James said, trying desperately to think of a way to change the subject. It was then that the bell above the entrance door chimed, and in walked another Hogwarts student.

"Hey Lilers, who's this?" the new arrival asked. She was tall, and slender with large azure eyes, and honey brown hair. She smiled down at James, her eyes showing a hint of recognition.

"Chelsea, this is Connie Carter. Connie, this is my best friend Chelsea Fanrae," Lily introduced.

Chelsea shook James' hand, gripping it hard, "Hello _Connie_," she greeted, smirking, "How nice to meet you."

James gulped.

"Nice to meet you too," he squeaked.

Chelsea smiled, her eyes glittering darkly as she sat down in the booth next to Lily. James suddenly felt as if the room was _much _too warm.

* * *

**A/N:** And here ends another chapter. Tell em what you think. Oh, and WHO'S EXCITED FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS? I know I am. :D 


End file.
